Wedded Bliss?: Lemon scene
by Perseus12
Summary: This is a companion story to the fanfiction, "Wedded Bliss?" It shows what happened to Ranma after finally he marry Makoto Kino, the woman will love him. One-shot. Ranma x Makoto.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. Ranma ½ belonged to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belonged to Naoko Takeuchi.

 **Pairing:** Ranma Saotome x Sailor Jupiter/Makoto Kino/Lita Kino

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Story start**

 **Ranma's and Makoto's bedroom**

 **Enter:** _ **Lemon scene**_

Ranma say no words and either did Makoto as the two stared at one another for well over a minute. Ranma made the first move he kissed the right side of Makoto's neck. As Makoto moan softly, Makoto place her hands around Ranma's back rubbing his back slowly.

Ranma stopped kissing her neck and look at her, as their lips touched. He place his hands on Makoto's hips. Hearing her moan while kissing, he felt Makoto's tongue entered his mouth. He soon broke the kiss and smirked at his wife to be.

Ranma removed his T-shirt showing his chest to Makoto. She looked at his chest and saw there was a scars on his chest. She frown as she rubbed the scars on his chest, wondering that his nemesis or that tomboy, Akane Tendou, did he get this scars from?

He place his right hand between Makoto's legs as she grasp and blushed as he surprise her as he place two of his fingers of his right hand between in her legs fingering her. Kitana moaned she loved the feeling of him fingering her as he smiled at her.

He withdraw his fingers and looked at his wet fingers "My Mako-chan, you're wet. Did I turn you on that bad?" She slowly nod her head. He place his fingers back between her legs fingering her much faster.

She moan louder and sexy to Ranma's ears as he kissed his wife to silence her loud moans. Makoto held on to him as he felt it Makoto was about to cum from being fingered. He broke the kiss just as she came from getting fingered by Ranma.

Makoto panted hard while she blush "Naughty, Senshi you are, Mako-chan." he teased her.

She glare at him just for a second before she pushed him down on the bed. Ranma grinned as he wonders what she was going to do. Hearing the sound of she's unzipping his pants follow by the sound of Makoto's gasp.

He looked up to see Makoto was shock and amaze by the size of his ten-inched penis. She was stroking him gently, her soft left hand as the touch of her giving her a hand job was enough to give any man a full hard on.

Makoto licked the head of his penis tasting the pre-cum from the head of his penis. She then sucked on the head of Ranma's penis to tease him. As the sound of a pop was heard. He moaned as he bites his bottom lip.

She finally took his penis into her mouth as Makoto bobbed her head up and down giving him a blowjob. He moan Makoto's name again and again telling her how good she was sucking his penis. She enjoyed the taste of Ranma's penis.

She took the penis out from her mouth and licked the side of his shaft.

"Mako-chan, wait." He said. Makoto let go of her hold on his penis.

He pulled down his pants completely now butt-naked in front of Makoto. She was down on her knees. He grab hold of her head and place his penis into her mouth as he thrust his hips forward and back as she felt Ranma's penis throbbing inside her mouth and pounding her throat.

She made a gagging noise as she couldn't take the full inches of his penis down her throat. But he didn't want to get too rough with Makoto.

'He's pounding my throat so thick, oh, my Kami. I want him, I want him to take me! I want his cum!' Makoto naughty thoughts were. He show sign of he was about to cum inside her mouth. He surprise her by taking out his penis and unload his sperm/milk on too Makoto's mouth, face, and her breasts.

"Sorry about that, Mako-chan." Ranma laugh lightly.

She smiled at Ranma as she taste/lick his milk. "Its fine." She undressed her thick white-bikini and her panties showing her all naked beauty to him. Showing her lovely large EE-Cupped breasts, her perfect hips along with her long lustiest legs as she was outstanding in her beauty.

Ranma knew both he and Makoto were ready for the main course, but he had another idea. While she standing in front of him, he went up to her, rubbing his penis between her legs right below her pussy as she was so ready, she want him to take her now.

"Teasing me will cost." She warn him, but Ranma just grin.

He grab Makoto's right-breast and gently rubbed it while he could feel Makoto's pussy was dripping wet as her juices drips down on his penis. She kissed him once more, he then move his hands down to her ass. Feeling her juicy lovely ass as Ranma was indeed ready to take Makoto as _his_ woman.

He turned her around as she got down on all four on her bed. She looked back over her left shoulder to see Ranma holding on to her hips as she could feel the head of Ranma's penis slowly entering through Makoto's lower lips.

Makoto let out a loud moan as she felt him entering through her inner walls. She felt Ranma was going in slow being gentle with her since this was Kitana's first time. She jerk her head back as she felt Ranma just gave a deep thrust.

Pumping his hips thrusting his penis deeper inside Makoto's pussy. Makoto moan louder and louder but suddenly felt he grab her long beautiful brown color hair. Makoto felt like a naughty princess finally getting her prince to rock her world like no tomorrow.

"Look at that ass! Your big Ass, oh, yes, hmmm, your pussy sucking my cock so tight!" Ranma said to Makoto hoping his little dirty talk would make Makoto cum faster as he was on the edge of cumming soon.

Ranma surprise her as he spank her lovely ass "Yes, spank my ass!" Makoto loved it she loved how Naruto was treating her during sex. He was gentle and also bit of a master when wanting.

"Mako-chan, I'm gonna cum!" Ranma gave one big thrust deep into Makoto's pussy which was just the thing she needed.

"ME TOO!" Makoto screams as her orgasm just hit.

She felt him filling her pussy to the core filling it up with his sperm. Makoto fell down while panting hard. Ranma kissed Makoto on her left cheek "You're a wild horse, anata." Makoto said to her husband to be.

Ranma chuckle. "I know, _dear_."

Makoto giggle. "I see." Ranma took his penis out from Makoto's pussy as she turned over on her back as he looked down to see Makoto's pussy was dripping of Ranma's sperm. She had a satisfy look on her face.

"Looks like my kaa-chan gonna be a grandmother." Ranma chuckle.

"I don't know, Ranma-chan, you came a lot but I don't think it'll be enough to get me pregnant." Makoto finger herself to rub her fingers of Ranma's sperm.

He smiled "Don't worry about that. I will take full reasonability and beside I am sure my kaa-chan wouldn't mind having grandchildren." She find it cute that he was ready to be a father especially at an early age.

"Ranma-chan, let's rest I'm tired." She smiled at the young Saotome.

Ranma had an evil grin. "Most of my semen from the previous load flowed out of you already, so why don't I shoot some more inside to make sure. I am sure you make a great mother, Mako-chan." Makoto grasp when she felt Naruto thrust his penis back inside her pussy.

Makoto moan loudly as how deep he was thrusting inside her now. Ranma was holding on to her legs keeping her in place as he fucked her nice and deep. Makoto's large breasts bounce with each thrust as he did.

'He's really trying to get me pregnant.' Makoto started to love the rough thrust Ranma was giving to her now, as he looked down at his lovely Sailor Senshi seeing had a lust look in her eyes as she bite her bottom lips grabbing the bed sheets tight.

"I'm going to cum!" Makoto shouted as she came right on Ranma's penis, but he kept on going he kept thrusting his penis in and out of Makoto even after cumming a second time. She could feel his empting into her pussy a second time surely his sperm would fill her womb to the max.

"Ranma-chan, please. . . stop. . . I can't. . . think. . . ahhhh." Makoto felt her mind was going blank the pleasure was too much for her to bear she was a Sailor Senshi, but she never had any sexually experience after all she was a virgin too long ago.

"You must be satisfied already that's enough. . ." Makoto said as she felt Ranma took his penis out from her pussy as her pussy was overflowing with his load of sperm.

"What are you talking about? I'm only getting started Mako-chan, I guess kaa-chan to tell you about my stamina being really high. I can go for a long time and tonight is a good night to test how long I can go." Ranma smirked at Makoto as he winked at the beautiful Sailor Jupiter.

"Ranma please. . . I can't go after longer."

"Don't worry it was your first time, I am sure next time you can last much longer. I heard that Sailor Senshi stamina was equal that to a martial artists." Ranma grinned.

Makoto sighed at defeat with a big smile "I got it Ranma-chan, I lost I'll give birth to your baby." Makoto kissed Ranma on his forehead. As she lay back down on the bed, but this she turned on her stomach with her expose in the air.

Ranma grab Makoto by her hips but this time he surprised her by thrusting his penis into her asshole, Makoto scream as Ranma not only took her virginity but now he was taking her anal virginity. He was pounding the ever love out of Makoto's gorgeous ass.

Makoto could feel the hard ramming of Ranma pounding her asshole making it wider than it was before. Makoto smash her ass right back to meet with Ranma's hips as the sound of Makoto's clap back to Ranma's thrusts was beautiful.

"Mako-chan, I'm going to cum and it's gonna be a big load I can feel it." Ranma gave out a big warn.

Makoto looked back at Ranma as the lustful look in her eyes gave him the permission to give it his all. Ranma pulled out from Makoto's asshole and turned her over on her back. Makoto pulled the covers over Ranma as he felt Makoto's legs wrapped around his hips.

Ranma was really giving it his all; he was hamming her like no tomorrow. The bed shook hard and rocked against the wall hard.

"Oh yes give it to me, Ranma-chan!"

"Mako-chan, you're so hot I'm gonna make you into a great mother!"

"Yes, make me a mommy! Give me your child! Oh, I'm going to cum, cum inside ME!"

"MAKOTO!"

"RANMA!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The room was filled with screams of orgasms and moans as one with final big thrust as the bed rocked one last time. Makoto screamed at the top of her lungs as Ranma unload the mother of all loads into Makoto's womb giving it his all.

Both were sweaty and tired from the love making, as the newly husband-and-wife/couple kissed one more time they close their eyes drifting off into sleep.

Ranma had won Makoto's heart and she have won what she desire the most, the love of a man who want she want to spend her life with forever.

 **End:** _ **Lemon scene**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Mariko and her husband looked at Nodoka with concern. The woman had stars on her eyes and was giggling. Tenma, throwing caution to the wind, spoke.

"No-chan, what is going on?"

Unable to contain herself anymore Nodoka got up, produce fans and began to around the room. "WAHHH, MY son is being manly with his wife!"

The elder Saotomes sweatdropped and looked at each other. "She has to get it from your side of the family. I mean look at your nephew, Noboyuki."

 **Story end**


End file.
